Keep You Close
by fabbydulcinea
Summary: Cowboy Edward Masen is trying to catch thief James Smith, but what happens with him and the pretty Isabella Swan? He tries to forget her, she doesn't remember him.


**All things twilight belong to SM...  
**

**Prologue**

West Texas

May 1887

The sharp crack of gunshots still echoed in Edward Masen's ears as he urged his horse away from the shoot-out at the Eight of Hearts ranch. Wincing, he wiped at the blood running down his right cheek. He could smell it on the warm May air.

Only minutes ago Edward and his friends had been in a confrontation with a band of cattle rustlers and the man who had given them their orders. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been smack in the middle of it. Thankfully, he was unhurt and safe now with Esme Platt.

The sheriff and the two other men were taking the dead bodies of the outlaws and their boss back to Whirlwind.

Only one man had gotten away.

Now Edward rode hell-for-leather after James Smith, the snake who had slithered off in a hail of bullets after one of his shots had plowed a furrow in one side of Edward's face. He barely kept his fury in check as he followed James's tracks southeast across the prairie from Eight of Hearts land and onto the Platt's property.

Considering how many men had been firing weapons, it was lucky only the outlaws had been killed.

Edward was beyond angry that James had escaped. He had more than one score to settle with the rustling bastard. The skunk hadn't only injured Edward, he had stolen so many Circle R cattle that Edward's family had come close to losing their ranch.

In moments he reached Ross land, passing the small cabin his brother had spruced up last year before his wedding. Grass and dirt flew from under gelding's hooves as they thundered across the prairie. Edward realized James was headed toward the west edge of Circle R property.

And the house where Isabella Swan lived with her mother and three sisters.

Why was the lowlife going this way? Foreboding snaked up Edward's spine. Did it have anything to do with Isabella? It was no secret that James was interested in her, but to come here on the run from the law and Edward? The closer he got to the house, the harder his gut churned.

Though the tracks stopped a good distance from the roomy log house, Edward order his mount there anyway. If James was fool enough to stop here, he wasn't leaving. Edward quietly dismounted, pulled his rifle from his scabbard and slipped carefully to the corner of the house. No sign of anyone in the garden at the side of the house or in the corral or barn. There was no sound from inside and no one answered his knock. If James had stopped here, maybe no one had been home. The tightness across Edward's chest eased slightly –until he heard the rattle of an approaching wagon. He raised his riffle, then quickly lowered it when he saw Mrs. Swan in her wagon with three of her four daughters. No sign of Isabella among them.

His gut knotted. Instead of waiting for the women to reach him, Edward strode toward them.

Recalling the row he'd had with Isabella last night he wondered if perhaps she hadn't answered his knock because she was still angry.

"Hello, Edward." Isabella's mother, a tall, thin woman, gave him a wobbly smile. Seeing his bloody cheek she drew in a sharp breath. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine ma'am." He yanked off his hat, quickly explaining the there had been trouble at one of the neighboring ranches.

There was no sign James had been here, no sign that Isabella had left with the bastard. So where was she? "Isabella isn't with you?"

"No," Renee Swan said. "She stayed home while the girls and I went to town."

Apprehension drummed through him. "I knocked, but got no answer."

Mrs. Swan frowned, touching the knee of the brown haired girl beside her. "Leah, go check the house."

The sister closest to Isabella's age, with the same brown hair and chocolate eyes, allowed Edward to help her from the wagon, then hurried inside.

He had just handed down the older woman when Leah returned with a piece of paper. She sent Edward an uncertain look before reaching her mother. "She's gone! She left a note."

_Gone? _For a moment Edward's thoughts stalled. Gone where?

Mrs. Swan quickly scanned the note, shaking her head, sounding bewildered. "She's gone to Abilene to meet with the school board about her new teaching job."

The words hit him like a kick to the head. "Why? Why would she do that now? School doesn't start until September."

After their heated argument last night she had agreed to think about turning down the job and staying here with him.

The job was only for two school terms. She'd sworn she would return to Whirlwind. And him.

His ma had said the same thing one day when he was four and Emmett was five. Edward hadn't seen her again until he managed to track her down eleven years later. She had refused to come back to Whirlwind with him. He'd never told Emmett about that- who needed to hear that their own mother wanted nothing to do with them? Edward had lived that minute over enough for both of them.

And now Isabella had left Edward too. That cut too close to bone. He had asked her to consider staying here, with him. She had considered it all of thirteen hours. He had her answer.

Nothing and no one meant enough to her for her to stay.

Her mother's blue eyes, faded from age and illness, filled with tears. "I don't understand why she felt the need to leave now."

Neither did Edward. He might want to go after her, but what was the point? Beside, he couldn't lose James' trail.

Cold, sharp fury sliced through Edward. Fine. He was done with her. And he was wasting daylight.

He vaulted into his saddle and bid the Swans goodbye as he rode off. After promising to give his proposal some though, Isabella had up and left instead.

That hurt every bit much as the searing pain in his cheek.

Edward could forget her. He _would_ forget. But he wouldn't forget James. He would hunt down that lying, thieving thug and have his revenge, no matter what he had to do to get it.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I have the whole story written.. updates would be up to you guys! :)  
**


End file.
